Sir Kibble
Sir Kibble is a common enemy character, appearing in several ''Kirby'' series games. He is a knight just under Kirby's height wearing a helmet/suit of armor, with a blade on the top of his helmet that he can use as a boomerang. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Sir Kibble first appeared in the game's 4th level Bubbly Clouds. Here he would walk around slowly before tossing the cutter boomerang on his helmet to try to hurt Kirby. Kirby can't get Cutter ability from them in this game. In Extra Mode, Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer which looks like Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Boomer tosses boomerangs faster than Sir Kibble and tosses 2 at a time which instead of returning to Boomer fly over his head at an angle. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sir Kibble returns in Kirby's Adventure and this time it can have its ability copied otherwise its behavior is mostly the same. Now, if Kirby is in the air Sir Kibble will jump up and throw his cutter trying to hit Kirby, he will also sometimes toss his cutter then jump over it when it returns causing it to pass under him. ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby Superstar as a common enemy. He appears in three colors of armor: gold, silver, and bronze. There is no difference in strength or strategy for the different colors of Sir Kibble. He has 20 hit points. His tactics are similar to those he uses in ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Additionally, the gold-armor Sir Kibble is the Cutter-based Helper (playable by either the CPU or a 2nd player) that Kirby can create from the ability. His abilities as an ally include throwing his boomerang and slashing with it in various movements and directions. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, he is the same as in Super Star. In Helper to Hero, his armor is a bright green instead of a bright yellow and he's wearing yellow gloves. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sir Kibble appears in ''Kirby 64 as one of the main Cutter-based enemies, alongside others such as Fishbone and Sawyer. His card is #29 on page 4/9. ''Kirby GCN Sir Kibble appeared in the trailer of this cancelled game as an enemy and a helper, but his enemy and helper palettes were swapped. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sir Kibble appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *Helper Sir Kibble in Helper to Hero has a strange way of guarding; when he is protecting himself he simply hides in his thick armor. *In the "bad ending" of ''Kirby's Dream Land 2, the enemy cast referred to Sir Kibble as "Load Kibble" (probably intended to be "Lord Kibble). This may be a translation error. *In Megaman 7, there is a green-helmeted, big-eyed enemy very similar that falls from the top of the armors in Shademan´s stage named Ragger, attacks by throwing the cutter on top of his head, and it´s invincible while hiding arms in his helmet. *An enemy from The Subspace Emissary called an Armight has a similar helmet to Sir Kibble's. Artwork Image:Sirkibble.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:SirkibbleKSS.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:SirkibbleKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Sirkibble.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:Sir Kibble Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' File:KSSU Sir Kibble small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Sprites Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:SirkibbleKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:SirkibblehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby_64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Sir_Kibble_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) SirkibbleKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra (enemy) Image:SirkibblehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SirkibblehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror